


Of light mists, of pale amber rose

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: self-indulgent smut inspired by the valentines day photoshoot alaska did this year





	Of light mists, of pale amber rose

“Alaska?”

Sharon’s voice echoed through the living area of their home as she entered, scanning the room for signs pointing her to where her wife would be. Her gaze stopped on the doors to the back patio, which were open wide, their gauzy curtains fluttering in the breeze from outside. Sharon smiled, crossing the room to stand in the doorway.

“Alaska-” she began again, her jaw dropping as she caught sight of her wife.

Alaska was lounging in a chair out on the patio, reclined slightly and gazing out into the garden. She wore a cream-colored dress topped with the white fur coat she’d begged for over a period of at least a week until Sharon had finally relented, and a sun hat was perched atop her platinum blonde waves. A cigarette holder was held daintily between her fingers, and a cloud of smoke plumed from her rose-colored lips as her gaze turned to her wife. Those same perfect lips pulled into a smile when she met Sharon’s eyes, sitting up slightly and uncrossing her legs.

“Hi, baby,” she said sweetly, eyes sparkling. Sharon stepped out onto the patio, trying to take in every minute detail of Alaska’s form, from the nude Louboutin heels on her feet to the pearl necklace strung around her pale neck. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and Sharon felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“You look… beautiful,” Sharon managed to whisper, watching a soft pink blush spread over her wife’s cheeks. Alaska took another drag from her cigarette, letting the smoke curl out of her mouth lazily, her eyes half-lidded and sultry as she stared up at the love of her life. Sharon stepped closer and Alaska stood up to meet her, letting out a soft sigh of content as Sharon’s hands skimmed over her hips. “Is all this for me?” Sharon murmured with a teasing smile.

“Do you even need to ask?” Alaska returned softly, relaxing in her embrace. “I missed you so much.”

Sharon’s smile never faded as she brushed a strand of soft blonde hair away from Alaska’s face. “I missed you too, angel… You really do look stunning.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Alaska murmured happily, resting her cheek against Sharon’s for a moment. “How was work?” Her voice was light as she pulled away and guided Sharon into the chair she herself had been occupying only moments ago. Grinding her cigarette against the balcony, she set the holder down and bent to retrieve a bottle of prosecco and two glasses from the tea cart that stood beside the chair. Sharon sighed, pulling her dark hair out of its high ponytail and shaking it out so it fell around her slumped shoulders.

“Stressful,” she admitted as she watched her wife pour two glasses, handing her one gracefully. She took a sip, swirling the drink around on her tongue before swallowing, and Alaska’s eyes remained trained on her face. “Nothing out of the ordinary, mind you, but of course there are always complaints. Seems like I can’t do anything right.”

Alaska stuck out her lower lip slightly, moving to Sharon’s side and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You know that’s not true, Sharon,” she said. “You can’t please everyone. Sometimes people just like to be rude for the hell of it, it’s not a reflection of your work.”

Sharon sighed, leaning against the back of the chair and bringing a hand up to meet the one that Alaska had on her shoulder, lacing their fingers together. “You think?” Alaska perched on the arm of the chair, careful to keep her balance and not tip it over. She swirled the prosecco around in her glass, watching it sparkle in the fading daylight as she looked down into her wife’s eyes.

“You’re too hard on yourself, honey. Art critics are  _ supposed _ to be nitpicky. Your work is amazing, and you’re always so proud of what you do. Are you really gonna let a couple of idiots who don’t know Rembrandt from Renoir get to you?” Sharon chuckled at that, draining the rest of her glass and setting it on the cart before looping an arm around Alaska’s waist and pulling her into her lap.

“C’mere, you’re too far away,” she grinned, her voice quiet. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks, I’ve been so busy with this museum exhibit, and now the whole thing with the website glitch…” She trailed off, letting Alaska set her own empty glass down before snuggling up close to her. “I’ve been neglecting you,” she mumbled, eyes cast down as her hand trailed up and down Alaska’s spine.

Alaska caught Sharon’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting it up and forcing her wife to make eye contact. “You haven’t been neglecting me, silly,” she said with a warm smile. “You’ve been busy, you’ve been working on making your dreams into a reality, and I would never want anything less for you. Even if it means I’m sleeping in a cold bed for a while,” she added with a mirthful chuckle.

Sharon flushed, looking guilty. “Yeah… I’m sorry about that. I just-”

“Shhh,” Alaska cut her off, draping both arms around her wife’s neck, “No more excuses, okay? You’ll only make yourself sick with anxiety. I know you.” Her hands twisted in Sharon’s dark curls, drawing her closer and shifting in her lap slightly before leaning in. “Turn your work brain off,” she murmured with a smile, closing the distance between them. Sharon sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Alaska’s waist and slipping her tongue between plush, ruby-red lips. Her touch drew a sigh out of Alaska, her body relaxing against Sharon as they lazily explored each other’s mouths, breathing in the cool evening air.

They broke apart only so that Alaska could reposition herself on Sharon’s lap, straddling her thighs before moving to kiss her deeply again. Sharon’s hands ran through her wife’s silky hair, playing with the soft locks as Alaska hummed contentedly against her mouth. Pulling one of her hands away from Sharon’s neck, she reached up to remove her sun hat and toss it carelessly to the ground, angling her head to allow Sharon to lick into her mouth with a soft groan.

“I… missed you… so much…” Sharon mumbled between kisses, her lips trailing down Alaska’s jaw and just below her ear. Alaska tipped her head back and to the side slightly, eyes fluttering closed as her wife continued to kiss and suck at her neck and throat.

“God, I missed you too,” she sighed, holding onto Sharon’s hips for balance and breathing in the scent of night air and rose bushes mixing with Sharon’s musky cologne. When they had just started dating it had taken Alaska a while to get used to the men’s colognes that Sharon preferred, but now the smell of sandalwood or Spanish amber on Sharon’s skin made her knees weak and her head spin. Sharon smelled like wood and musk and cigarette smoke, her lips soft on Alaska’s skin and her hands steady against her back.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” Sharon murmured deviously, slotting her leg between Alaska’s thighs and bouncing it ever so slightly. Alaska’s lips parted with a soft noise of surprise as she began rocking her hips against Sharon’s strong thigh, opening her eyes to see her wife leaning back in her chair with a lazy smile.

“So much,” Alaska breathed, “So, so much… I missed you every day, like I always do, but even more at night…”

“Oh yeah?” Sharon smirked, hands splayed out on the tops of Alaska’s thighs as her beaded dress rode up slightly. The slit in the side made it all the more easy for Sharon to tease her wife, rubbing her fingers across Alaska’s bare hips where the fabric didn’t cover them up. “Why’d you miss me at night, I wonder?” Alaska let out a little huff of laughter, slowing the steady roll of her hips to a complete stop and brushing Sharon’s hair off of her neck.

“I’m not used to sleeping alone,” she admitted quietly after a few moments of silent stillness. Sharon bit her lip. She'd expected her wife to respond to her teasing in equal measure, but hearing Alaska voice something raw and real made Sharon's heart twist in her chest.

“Oh, baby… I feel so awful for leaving you all alone like that. C’mere.” She pulled Alaska even closer against her, running her hands down her hips and thighs and kissing her lips softly. “You wanna go inside, sweet pea? It’s getting dark.” Alaska nodded, tilting her head back to look at the twilight sky and giggling when Sharon nipped at her throat. She slipped off of Sharon’s lap and helped her wife up as well, leading her inside and closing the patio doors behind them.

“Do you wanna go up to bed, angel?” Sharon asked softly, keeping a hand on Alaska’s waist. “I know I just got home, but I don’t wanna wait…” Her voice was low and husky, and it made Alaska’s thighs twitch of their own accord. She nodded, letting Sharon lead her up their grandiose staircase and into the master bedroom, where Alaska lounged on the bed and watched Sharon slip out of her work heels.

“I missed this,” Alaska said quietly, drawing a chuckle out of her wife as she shrugged off her blazer.

“What, watching me undress as quickly as I possibly can?” she teased, unzipping her skirt and leaving it on the floor next to her blazer. She couldn’t be bothered to fold them properly, not when Alaska was looking at her like  _ that _ . “If you want a striptease, I’m afraid tonight isn’t the night.”

Alaska giggled. “I don’t. I just like seeing you. Doing something boring, but… doing it with me. Keep the shirt on,” she added as Sharon finished unbuttoning the garment. She raised an eyebrow but left it on, left only in the dress shirt, a black bra and panty set, and matching thigh highs that clipped onto a garter belt. “You look so good,” Alaska breathed as her wife joined her on the bed.

“Yeah?” Sharon smirked, gently removing Alaska’s Loubs and tossing them to the floor. Alaska nodded as Sharon’s hands slid up her legs and under the skirt of her dress before withdrawing them to push the fur coat off Alaska’s shoulders and placing it next to them on the bed. “Can you sit up so I can get you out of this dress, baby?”

“Mm-hmm,” her wife hummed, reaching around herself to unzip the garment and push it down her torso, lifting her hips to allow Sharon to remove it completely and let it fall to the floor.

“Bra off too, sweetheart,” Sharon said, and Alaska obediently rid herself of the lacy pink garment as quickly as she could. To her surprise and bafflement, Sharon picked up the folded fur coat again, helping Alaska’s arms into it and reaching behind her to unclip her pearl necklace and place it on the bedside table. “Lean back, honey, don’t be shy.”

She was such a pretty sight, naked except for her lacy pink thong and the luxe fur coat, her blonde locks fanning out on the pillow. Sharon was probably the luckiest woman in the world; her wife was nothing short of a goddess. 

Alaska let out a soft keening noise, impatient and needy, and Sharon smiled.

“Spread for me, angel,” she coaxed, watching Alaska’s thighs part and kneeling between them. “That’s a good girl, so pretty for mommy.” Her fingertips danced along her wife’s stomach, moving downward to her hips to press into the place where she knew Alaska would be sore, a common occurrence for the bow-legged beauty. Just as expected, Alaska let out a whine of discomfort, and Sharon kissed her cheek. “I know, honey, you must be so sore,” she cooed, now using both hands to rub at Alaska’s aching hip joints.

“H-hurts, Sharon…” she whimpered, trying her best not to squirm.

“I know, baby,” Sharon sympathized, continuing her massage but taking great care to be gentle. “It’ll be all better soon, I promise. You’re being so patient, such a good girl for mama.” Alaska shivered at the praise and at Sharon’s attentive touch, arching her back when Sharon pressed a fleeting kiss to her lace-covered mound.

“Please…” she whispered as Sharon’s hands moved from rubbing her hips to gently gripping her thighs, pushing them further apart. Her wife smiled, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Alaska’s panties and pulling slightly, only to let the elastic snap back lightly against her skin. Alaska whined. “Stop teasinggg…”

“Shhh, baby, you're being so good,” Sharon said as she began to draw Alaska's panties down her legs. As soon as they were off Alaska spread her legs, rocking her hips a little to show off her glistening center, smooth and pink and already dripping. Sharon let a smile cross her face at the sight, leaning down to press her lips against her wife's. Alaska's tongue slipped out eagerly, her lips parting in a sugary moan as Sharon dipped two fingers between her folds and circled her clit lightly.

“ _ M-mommy… _ ” Alaska whined when Sharon pulled away from the kiss with a smirk. “God, I m-missed this…”

“Yeah? You missed mommy touching you like this, playing with your sweet little pussy?” Sharon's voice was low and husky, and pleasure coiled in Alaska's stomach at the sound. She nodded wordlessly, letting out little moans every so often as Sharon teased her clit and brushed her fingertips against her entrance, never quite slipping inside. Her mouth was hot and wet against Alaska's skin, leaving a trail of searing kisses down her neck and chest and sucking a mark into the soft spot between her breasts as she continued to run her fingers between Alaska's folds. Alaska was already impossibly aroused from Sharon's touch, so much so that she feared she might come just from her wife's gentle, teasing foreplay.

“Baby, stop,” she begged softly, “Don't wanna come too soon.” Sharon hadn't waited for Alaska's explanation, pulling back the moment she'd uttered the word “stop.” She sat back on her heels, sucking her fingers into her mouth and tasting Alaska on them, drawing a quiet groan from her wife.

“You're that worked up, huh?” she chuckled lightly, her fingers leaving her mouth with a soft  _ pop. _ Alaska bit down on her thick lower lip, eyes shining with mischief.

“I haven't touched myself since the last time we had sex,” she said innocently. Sharon's eyes widened and her hips swayed into the mattress slightly as she let out a soft moan.

“Fuck, honey, it's been… At least a week, maybe more…  _ Fuck.  _ That's so fucking hot, baby girl.” Alaska smiled, her bottom lip still caught between her teeth, and she watched something shift slightly in her wife's expression, her eyes darkening in a way that Alaska recognized all too well. Sharon gently bent Alaska's knees and pushed her legs toward her body slightly, allowing her to spread herself further and show off how wet and swollen she was. “Explains why you're dripping all over our sheets, doesn't it, angel?” she asked in a low voice, the sound going straight to Alaska's core.

Alaska's answer came in the form of a choked moan as Sharon slid a finger into her with a wet sound that seemed a thousand times louder in the quiet of their bedroom. Sensing little resistance, she eased a second finger into Alaska alongside the first, crooking them slightly to hear her wife's gentle cry. Sharon  _ tsk _ ed as she began scissoring her fingers, opening her wife up slowly and smirking at the obscene sounds that her pussy was making.

“Such a messy girl…” Sharon purred, and Alaska cooed as Sharon's thumb grazed her clit for a moment, only to pull away and leave her frustrated. “Let me see you touch yourself, baby. Play with those gorgeous tits of yours, hm?” Alaska obeyed immediately, her hands flying to her breasts to begin kneading them lightly and pinching and teasing her nipples. She was keening and moaning softly as Sharon's fingers continued to work inside her, never quite brushing up against the place deep inside of her that would make Alaska see stars.

“Stop teasing, mama,” she whined, pouting when Sharon only chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. She pulled her fingers away, wiping them on Alaska's thigh like she owned her, and the dirty gesture only made Alaska's core wetten further. Shrugging her dress shirt off her shoulders, Sharon unclipped her bra and stood up to slip out of her panties, stockings, and garter belt. Alaska watched with soft eyes tracing her wife's every move and sweeping over her figure; she was so damn lucky to be married to this goddess.

“No touching, baby,” Sharon reminded her as she knelt to retrieve a white box from beneath the bed. Alaska watched her curiously, feeling the bed dip beneath her as Sharon resumed her place between Alaska's legs, the box in her lap. Seeing Alaska's expression, Sharon smiled. “You wanna know what's in the box, don't you?”

“Yeah,” Alaska all but whispered, her gaze flickering between Sharon's eyes and the mysterious box. Sharon smiled, lifting the top and unwrapping layers of white tissue paper to reveal something purple. Taking it out of the box, Sharon held up a double-ended dildo, examining Alaska's face for a reaction. Her eyes were wide as they scanned the toy, and Sharon's eyes flickered downward to watch Alaska's opening clench.

“I've been saving this for my sweet baby, waiting for the right moment to bring it out. What do you think, sweetheart? Wanna give it a try?” Alaska nodded without hesitation and Sharon laughed, shoving the empty box to the ground. “Someone's eager.”

“Need you,” Alaska breathed. Sharon nodded, running her fingers between her own soaked folds and moaning quietly as she teased herself. “So pretty, mama,” Alaska smiled as she watched her wife touch herself, completely enamored by her in every way. Sharon's lips dropped open as she pressed the bulbed end of the toy against herself, letting her warmth envelop it as she slowly pushed it inside with a weak groan of pleasure. The toy was ribbed where it was snug against her clit, and she palmed the shaft with a quiet sigh, feeling its girth inside her.

“You've been such a good girl, Lasky,” she praised, her voice breathy, “Mommy's gonna make you feel so good.” Alaska made grabby hands for Sharon's hips, leaning forward to move onto her knees as her wife knelt above her. Sharon understood her intentions a moment before Alaska's cherry lips wrapped around the head of the toy, her tongue flattening against the underside to feel its weight. Taking more of the shaft into her mouth, she looked up at Sharon through dark lashes, her eyes bright and innocent even as she took the toy deeper. Sharon moaned. “Fuck, princess, you look so good like that…”

When Alaska pulled away, the toy was slick and shiny, her spit glistening on the purple surface of the artificial cock. She leaned back again, freeing her arms from the fur coat and laying against it while pulling her knees up to her chest. Sharon knelt between her thighs, rubbing the toy between her wife's slick folds before positioning the tip at her entrance.

“You ready, baby girl?”

“ _ Please _ , _ mommy… _ ” Alaska sighed. Sharon nodded, beginning to push inside. Alaska let out a wanton moan as her wife slid into her, filling her up so perfectly and completely. “So good, mama, you're so big,” she whined as Sharon let her adjust.

“You're so beautiful,” Sharon said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Alaska's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining with admiration as she tried to take in every minute detail of the woman beneath her. Alaska blushed, pulling Sharon down for a deep kiss as Sharon began to rock her hips, making slow, shallow thrusts. Alaska moaned into her mouth, cupping Sharon's face with both hands as their foreheads pressed together.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Sharon chuckled, stealing another gentle kiss before speeding up and beginning to set an even pace. Her strokes soon became deep and hard, and Alaska's hands tangled in her wife's dark curls as she felt every inch of the toy inside her with each thrust.

“Feel good, baby?”

“ _ So good _ ,” Alaska panted, “So f- _ fucking  _ full, mommy,  _ unh _ .” She began meeting Sharon's thrusts, rocking her hips up against her wife's and clenching around the dildo, making Sharon cry out as the ribbed part of the toy rubbed deliciously against her pulsing bud. “More, mommy,  _ please _ .”

Sharon nodded, holding on to Alaska's hips for balance as she continued her steady rhythm and letting Alaska arch them up to change the angle slightly. Alaska cried out as every thrust hit her just right, and she snaked a hand down to circle her neglected clit.

“Gonna come, mama, g-gonna-  _ mmn… _ ”

“Come for me, babydoll,” Sharon murmured, “Come for mommy. So beautiful.”

Within moments Alaska was coming, her thighs closing around the toy as she shuddered and whined and pulled Sharon in to give her kiss after sloppy kiss. Sharon's hips slowed as she fucked Alaska through her orgasm, eventually coming to a complete stop inside her as Sharon continued to press soft kisses to her wife's lips.

“Need you,” Alaska mumbled against her lips.

“You have all of me, baby,” Sharon smiled, “What more do you want, greedy girl?”

“Wanna taste you,” was the soft sigh that left Alaska's lips. Sharon bit her lip, carefully pulling out of her wife and admiring how her opening clenched at the loss. She eased the toy out of herself with a little groan and placed it on the bed, not caring that it was soaking wet on both ends, and moved to straddle her wife's face.

“You sure, honey?”

“Mm-hmm. Need you,” she repeated before falling silent, mouth open and tongue out. Sharon lowered herself down, letting out a high-pitched whimper as Alaska's talented tongue began lapping at her dripping cunt, flicking across her clit and making her whine.

“F-fuck, Alaska, y- _yes_ … God, _fuck_! _”_ It didn't take long for her to lose control, grinding down against Alaska's mouth and whimpering as her wife licked and sucked and kissed everywhere she could reach. “C’mon, baby girl, I'm _so_ _f-fucking_ _close._ That's it, b-baby, _ah!_ ” Sharon's hips began to stutter as Alaska's soft lips closed over her clit and sucked, pushing her over the edge until she was coming with a long, low moan.

Lifting herself off of Alaska, Sharon opened the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a soft cloth, using it to clean Alaska's mouth of her release before wiping down the new toy and placing both items in the drawer. She flopped down next to Alaska, who immediately latched onto her and pressed her face into her neck.

“Such a good girl, my good girl,” Sharon murmured, pulling Alaska closer and playing with her hair. “Was that good, honey? Did it feel nice?”

Alaska nodded against her neck, too tired and blissed-out to respond with very much more than, “Yeah…”

Sharon smiled. “Good. You tired, sweetheart?” Alaska nodded again, and Sharon kissed the top of her head. “Let me get you a t-shirt and some fresh panties, okay?” Alaska whined when Sharon pulled away, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest as she watched Sharon look through a drawer to pick out pajamas for her wife.

“Can I… can I have one of yours tonight?” she asked softly. Her voice was small, like she was fragile, and she couldn't stand the idea of being away from. her wife for more than a moment. Sharon's back was turned, but Alaska could hear the smile in her voice when she responded.

“Of course you can, angel.” She returned with two oversized t-shirts and two pairs of underwear, helping Alaska into hers before donning her own. Sharon couldn't help but admire her wife as Alaska watched her pull on her black panties and  _ Halloween _ t-shirt.

If Alaska had looked beautiful out on the patio, she looked even more beautiful now. Her face was flushed, her lips kiss-swollen and pink, and her eyes shone with adoration as she looked back at Sharon. Several red marks decorated her pale neck, and Sharon knew there were many more love bites hidden under the extra-large Metallica shirt that swallowed her up. Her hair was a mess, her eye makeup was smudged where she'd cried as Sharon pounded into her, and her lipstick was long gone. She looked absolutely perfect, and Sharon told her so as she slipped back into bed beside her.

“I probably look like a mess,” she giggled, snuggling up close to her wife. Sharon rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her softly.

“Still perfect,” she insisted. “I love you.”

Alaska smiled.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting this sooner omg... it's also on artificialqueens and has been for like four months whoops


End file.
